vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Solid Snake
|-|Solid Snake= |-|Old Snake= Summary Solid Snake (real name David) is the clone of Big Boss, and a world renowned soldier and spy famed for his legendary exploits in the Outer Heaven Uprising and Zanzibar Land Disturbance. After repeatedly destroying several Metal Gear units, Snake has saved the world from the possibility nuclear warfare on multiple occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 8-B with weapons Name: David, Solid / Old Snake, Iroquois Pliskin Origin: Metal Gear Age: 21 (Metal Gear) - 42 (Metal Gear Solid 4) years old Gender: Male Classification: Human, clone of Big Boss Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (His nanomachines, sensors, radar, and Solid Eye can allow him to see in pitch black conditions, across great distances, and help him detect others based on their heartbeats, electromagnetic fields, thermal signatures, and so on), Master Martial Artist, Marksman and Infiltrator, Nanotechnology, Invisibility with Stealth Camouflage, can manipulate the nanomachines of others with Screaming Mantis' dolls, Resistance to diseases, poisons (His boosted immune system can better deal with these things), radiation (Survived extended exposure to lethal amounts of microwaves), and Telepathy/Mind Manipulation (Psycho Mantis couldn't read his mind) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Comparable to Big Boss, who caught Cocoon, and strong enough to trade blows with people who can damage him), City Block level with weapons (Can injure Vamp and take down Metal Gears). He can ignores conventional durability by transmitting FOXDIE virus. Speed: Supersonic+ with Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable to Raiden and easily superior to Tengu, can fight Ocelot and match Gray Fox in hand-to-hand combat, and dodge a railgun round in his old age) and High Hypersonic reactions (Can react to Vamp's attacks) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable to Big Boss, who was able to lift Cocoon) Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Injured Gray Fox in hand-to-hand combat. Can knock over unsuspecting Gekkos by rolling into them in his old age) Durability: Building level+ (Comparable to Big Boss, who can survive lightning strikes from Volgin, can withstand the force of his own P-Bombs and stronger weapons, and survived walking through a microwave chamber capable of vaporizing people in his old age). Stamina: Very high. Snake can shrug off bullet wounds, survive and keep from giving up information through extensive torture, the constant exertion of sneaking and fighting during his long-term missions, endure interference with his nanomachines causing seizures and intense pain, and crawl through a hallway of microwaves that would vaporize other humans despite being in intense pain throughout the ordeal even as he was rapidly aging and in horrible condition due to FOXDIE. Range: Standard melee range, Tens of Meters to Hundreds of Meters with weaponry Standard Equipment: Many weapons, such as his Stun Knife, pistols, rifles, sniper rifles, grenades, mines, C4, and rocket launchers. Other equipment includes a cardboard box, stealth mats, mine detectors, thermal and night vision goggles, and binoculars. *'Anti-personnel Sensor:' A small personal device that can detect the heartbeats and electromagnetic fields of nearby lifeforms. *'Codec:' A highly advanced real-time communications system. Originally built into his ear, Snake's Codec is now nanomachine based, allowing him to communicate through his nanomachines while remaining silent. *'Infinity Bandana:' A bandana that Snake received from Meryl with an infinity symbol sewed into the fabric. It provides him with infinite ammunition, which Snake has referenced before. *'OctoCamo:' An advanced form of smart camouflage utilized by Old Snake that replicates the texture and appearance of Snake's surroundings to allow him to blend into them. It also regulates his body temperature to avoid detection by thermal imaging. **'FaceCamo:' A mask that uses OctoCamo to disguise Snake's face and make it appear to be someone else's. *'Metal Gear Mk. II/III:' A miniature Metal Gear created by Otacon and Sunny that can be used for reconnaissance and object/weapon transport, utilized by Old Snake. It is also equipped with stealth camouflage technology and is immune to harmful electromagnetic radiation. The second model also has a Geiger counter. *'Screaming Mantis' dolls:' A pair of dolls taken from Screaming Mantis that allow Snake to manipulate the nanomachines of living and dead soldiers to force them to move. *'Sneaking Suit:' A special military garment with highly advanced electronic weaving technology. It clings tightly to Snake's body, acting as a second layer of muscle tissues and amplifying his endurance and strength. It also provides insulation, allowing Snake to survive the extreme temperatures of Shadow Moses, and more advanced models have sensors, protections against toxins, and the ability to interface with his nanomachines. *'Solid Eye:' A device worn by Old Snake like an eyepatch that grants him night vision and a capacity for binocular sight, though not at the same time. It allows Snake to easily make out footprints, and determine the emotional and mental states of others by recording their body temperature, heart rate, and sweat secretions. *'Soliton Radar:' A highly advanced radar system that can detect biological signatures and gives Snake greater knowledge of his surroundings by using satellites to map them out. *'Stealth Camouflage:' An electronic device that allows Snake to become effectively invisible by bending light around his body, making it appear as if he was simply not there. Intelligence: Snake is an extremely skilled combatant and a veteran soldier who was trained personally by Big Boss, the so-called greatest soldier in the world, who taught him CQC. He is a master of hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship, stealth, and free climbing, knowing six languages and having an astonishingly high IQ of 180. Known as the man who makes the impossible possible, he has matched, outsmarted, and defeated legendary soldiers like Big Boss and his phantom, Gray Fox, Revolver Ocelot, and his twin brother, Liquid Snake. He can rapidly adapt to dangerous situations and think quickly and tactically even under pressure, defeating many opponents even with a limited arsenal. He has destroyed tanks, assault helicopters, and even Metal Gears while on foot. Weaknesses: Snake struggles with PTSD and his genes were designed to make him age rapidly after 40. Old Snake's accelerated aging greatly reducing his strength and stamina. His FOXDIE virus began to mutate and would eventually become dangerous to himself and possibly the general population. Gallery Solidsnake1.png|Snake in Metal Gear Solid Mgs2.png|Snake in Metal Gear Solid 2 Solid snake.png|Snake in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Solid.png|Snake in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Konami Category:Adults Category:Antiheroes Category:Clones Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Federal Agents Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Snipers Category:Soldiers Category:Spies Category:Stealth Masters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Technology Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8